


Repercussions

by Gimmefeedback



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi x Jonah (shortlived), Buffy x Marty, Cyrus x Jonah, Cyrus x Marty, F/M, M/M, love square?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmefeedback/pseuds/Gimmefeedback
Summary: In the midst of helplessly crushing on Jonah, Cyrus shortly finds himself developing feelings for Marty-the boy who’s still holding out hope for Buffy to no longer deny her own feelings for him. Just when Cyrus thinks he’s stuck with two one-sided crushes, it begins to look like Marty and Jonah might like him back.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/Jonah Beck, Cyrus Goodman/Marty, Jonah Beck/Andi Mack
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Let’s Get It Started

**Author's Note:**

> This is a surprise to me too lol. This first part is pretty short, but I’m gonna try to make the rest a decent length. This won’t be as intense as my last AM fic, but I do love my drama haha. Hoping to complete this over the course of 6-8 months, but I know all too well how that usually works out. But enjoy! Throughout each part I want to hear everyone’s thoughts and feelings! Don’t be shy!

“‘You’ve always been weird, but you’re no different.’”

Cyrus is gonna have to disagree. Compared to other kids, he feels ex _ tremely  _ different. And not a good kind of different, either. An unmasculine, awkward, and very gay kind of different. 

Not that there’s anything wrong with being any of those things. At least when it comes to others. 

As for himself, he sees it as a rather pressing issue. Then again, the last time he tried to be more ‘boyly’, there was really no point since who he was trying to impress liked him for him anyway. 

Ah, Jonah.

Last time Cyrus checked, Jonah and Andi are still a ‘thing’, although they haven’t exactly appeared to be. Buffy insists they won’t last, but Cyrus is still scared things could change. Sure, it’d be a positive change for them, but not so much for him. He just needs to get over this crush thing, so that no matter  _ what  _ happens with Andi and Jonah, he’ll be unbothered. 

This is the rollercoaster circling around in his mind as he continues to throw a basketball up through the hoop instead of throwing it in normally. 

The sounds of another basketball dribbling, swooshes from it landing in the closest nearby net, and sneakers squeaking against the gym floor take place around him.

Buffy and Marty, who have become quite the slow burn themselves, are trying out for the school basketball team. Marty’s generally nervous, but Buffy is especially apprehensive since she’d be the first girl ever to join the team. Anyone who knows, or even doesn’t know Buffy knows that she regularly refuses to go down without a fight. 

“Hey, Cyrus.” 

He looks over, and there’s a sweating, glowing Marty ten feet away from him with a kindhearted grin. 

His heart rate picks up slightly.

“We’re finishing up. Want me to teach you a few shots, real quick?”

At the bleachers where the ball has rolled over to, Buffy takes her one last water break. 

Cyrus’ heart takes a deep dive. “Sure…” This can only go so smoothly.

Marty walks over and takes Cyrus’ ball, having him stand an appropriate distance from the net. Bouncing the ball in his direction, Marty chuckles when Cyrus flinches at the feeling of it reaching his hands. 

“Here.” Walking over behind him, he touches his shoulders to correctly position Cyrus’ now shaking arms. 

“Now just…” Lastly, he gently moves around the boy’s fingers so that the ball’s being conveniently held. 

As of now, Cyrus is sweating so hard that he’s expecting the ball to fall right to the floor. 

“There you go. You’re at the perfect distance.”

Hearing him describe anything as perfect suddenly makes him blush. 

“Go ahead.”

It takes him a moment to realize that Marty’s telling him to shoot the ball. 

Thanks to his impressive teachings, the shot is dead on and impressive enough to make Marty beam.

“Nice! That was perfect.” 

“Hahaha…” Even redder in the face than before, Cyrus refuses to face him until the coast is clear. 

“You got him to make a shot?” Water bottle in hand and second ball under her arm, Buffy approaches them with a grin. “Impressive.” 

“Haha.” Eyebrows raiding and lips tightly curling in irritated embarrassment, Cyrus gives her a disapproving glance. 

It’s difficult to realize why it’s suddenly so personal. 

“I’m gonna go.” Marty announces. “See you guys.”

“Later bro.” The words leave Cyrus’ mouth with no warning, face draining of color and widening eyes freezing on the sight of him. 

Buffy’s brow furrows, Marty chuckling fondly. 

“See you Cyrus. Bye Buffy.” He looks at her, the girl forcing an unimpressed smile and careless wave.

“See ya.” 

He scoffs. How typical of her to act like he’s not a thought on her mind. 

Cyrus watches him leave, eyes remaining on the gymnasium doors moments after he’s gone. 

“Who knows. Maybe Marty can turn you into a pro overnight and you can make the team too.” Buffy jokes.

“What’s the status of you two?” Cyrus is curious.

“Him and I? Psh.” She plays things off. “Nothing.”

“It’s  _ so  _ obvious he wants you guys to be more than friends.” Cyrus smirks.

“Yeah? Well I don’t.” 

“Okay.” He snickers. “You know, it’s not a bad thing to admit you have feelings for someone.” 

“Like you do for Jonah?” Buffy changes the topic.

“Yeah.” It disappoints Cyrus to think about it. 

“He’s with Andi at Chinese New Year.” She reveals.

“ _ What?  _ He’s getting involved with her  _ family?”  _

“Relax. They’re-“

“Not gonna last.” Cyrus finishes for her. “You keep saying that.” 

“Because it’s  _ true. _ ” 

“You wanna know what else is true?”

“If you say something about Marty, I’m gonna-“

“You’re gonna make the team.” Cyrus interrupts, his smile so bright that one just like it is given to Buffy.

“I hope so. It’s gonna be really awkward if Marty doesn’t and I don’t.” 

“That’s not gonna happen. Even if in some crazy parallel universe it  _ did,  _ so what? Scared that’d make him no longer want to be your boyfriend?”

“On second thought, maybe not making the team wouldn’t be the worst thing.” Buffy can pretend to be disinterested in him all she wants, but no amount of denial can stop Cyrus from seeing right through her. 

She better admit the truth soon, and if it’s anything but that, there’s a good chance that Marty won’t want to go through with being Cyrus’ friend at all. 

  
  


Two days after tryout practice, Buffy and Marty are exiting the actual tryouts themselves that just occurred. Marty’s turn was quite a while after Buffy’s, but she can’t help but admit to herself that she didn’t mind waiting to see him in action. 

“You did  _ really  _ good.” Marty compliments, following her down the hall. “Not as good as me, but.”

She scoffs. “You  _ wish.”  _

“Hey. What do you know about Cyrus?” 

“My best friend? Only anything and everything there is to know. Why?” 

Except that won’t stay true for long. 

“I meant that maybe we can all start hanging out more together. Including the awkward couple.” Needing to say no names, he succeeds at making Buffy flourish.

“Sure. You guys are different, but you’d probably make really good friends. You know, like you and I do.”

Footsteps coming to a close, Marty’s face falls in sheer disappointment.

“Yeah…”

Stopping her steps and facing him, Buffy at least has enough self-awareness to know that that didn’t go over well. 

“You really _did_ do great out there. I want to be the first one to know when you make the team, alright?” 

Alright. That did make him feel a lot better. “You too…” He grins.

“See you tomorrow.” Buffy is kept a close eye on by him as she walks away. 

It’s fine. Whatever. Marty can play the long game. He can wait for her to come around. 

Surely no one else is to get in the way. 


	2. Simmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus seeks advice from Marty to help him impress Jonah. That same night, Marty and Buffy find out what they’ve been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Just wanted to quickly say that if you read this whole chapter and enjoy it you’re obligated to comment! :)  
> Also sorry if this sucks I don’t have everything entirely figured out yet so I’m kinda 10% just winging it

Cyrus wants to make one thing clear. He’s not seeking Marty’s friendship because he likes him.   
The reason he’s seeking Marty’s friendship is because he wants to prove that he can be friends with a guy without liking him. That, and ‘cause he’s a nice guy who just so happens to be his best friend’s future boyfriend.   
The morning after basketball tryouts, Cyrus is happy to be interacting with Jonah before first period.   
“How was Chinese New Year with Andi?”  
“It was fun! Of course I didn’t understand everything that was going on, but it was nice to be with her and her family.”   
To Cyrus, that translates to: ‘everything went great and we’ll continue to go steady forever.’   
“Good!” It almost hurts to smile.  
“What’d you do?”   
“Me? Oh. I uh, was with Buffy and Marty while they were practicing for the tryouts.”  
“Was it fun?” Jonah knows sports aren’t exactly Cyrus’ specialty.   
“Uh, Marty actually got me to score so that was cool.”  
Jonah’s eyes widen.   
“Oh, really? Nice.”   
The thought of Cyrus being friends with another guy doesn’t sit too easily with him.  
Before he knows it, Marty’s gonna be Buffy’s boyfriend and will have even more opportunities for him and Cyrus to grow closer.   
“We should hang out this weekend.”   
Cyrus just about flinches, eyes filling with stars. “Really? Okay! When? Where?”   
“Outside?” Jonah brainstorms. “Something outdoorsy?”   
“Okay!” When it comes to doing something somewhere with Jonah, Cyrus is nowhere near picky.   
“Cool.” Jonah smiles. “Uh, we should go.”  
Nodding, Cyrus starts walking with him to their adjacent classrooms.   
“You’re not hanging out with Andi?” He hopes he’s not reminding Jonah of any possibly forgotten plans. That’s ridiculous. Why would he forget about plans he made with own girlfriend? What is this, wishful thinking? Even if he did, it’s not like he would cancel on her for him. Although him forgetting would be a sign that he doesn’t prioritize his own relationship. Not that he wants that to be the case if Andi does.   
Cyrus wants neither of their hearts being broken by one another. Luckily, it looks like they’re both experiencing the same lack of passion. This should bring them to a mutual agreement that they’re better as friends, right? Any day, now.   
“Nah. I mean, I don’t have to. We’re not really that kinda couple that has to see each other all the time.”   
There’s not needing to spend too much time together, then there’s not wanting to. Cyrus has a strange feeling about where he thinks Jonah and Andi might stand.   
“Oh. Okay.”   
“I mean, we were just together this past weekend, and will have plenty of moments to be alone together this week.” Jonah feels a desperate need to justify them spending time apart.   
“No, I get it.” Cyrus more than gets it.  
In a weird, wrong kind of way, he even encourages it. 

By Friday, it’s been decided that Jonah’s going to be teaching Cyrus how to skateboard tomorrow, and Cyrus frankly couldn’t be any less scared.   
Not just about possibly injuring himself, but about somehow spoiling Jonah’s opinion of him.   
He knows it’s irrational, but it would be nice to impress him just a little bit. Jonah’s always the one doing the impressing, and for once Cyrus just wants to be able to say the same for himself.   
Apparently he’s forgotten to take into consideration that it’s his personality, kindness, and humor that Jonah is already constantly in awe of.  
If Cyrus is going to learn a thing or two about skateboarding before he’s actually supposed to, he can’t go to Jonah.  
“Hey, Marty.” Cyrus approaches Marty at his locker at the end of the day.   
“Hey, what’s up?” Marty’s pleased to see him.  
“I was just wondering, what do you know about skateboarding?”   
“Not as much as I know about basketball, but I’m still pretty alright at it. Why?”  
“Jonah’s teaching me tomorrow, and I don’t want to be clueless.”   
“If he’s teaching you, what’s the problem with having inexperience?” Marty asks.   
“I just need some pointers. Do you have time? Or are you busy with basketball?”   
“I’m too nervous to practice right now if it turns out I didn’t make the team. The results will be out this evening.”  
“What are you doing until then?”  
“Well, I was just going to sit around and worry about getting the results back, but I can teach you a few moves.”  
Cyrus tenses up. “‘Moves’? I was kinda hoping I could just watch you ride around a bit and you could give me random trivia.”   
Marty snickers. “Whatever you think will help. Would you wanna do it at your place?”  
“My place?”  
“Yeah. Buffy says you live right down the street from each other and I wanna see her.”  
It stings a bit for Cyrus that Marty doesn’t want to see him unless Buffy’s around.   
“Okay…So, I guess I’ll see you there some time later.”  
“Yeah! I’ll be sure to bring my skateboard.”   
“Cool...See you Marty.”   
While walking away, Cyrus begins to wonder how much he’s going to regret this. 

As it turns out, Buffy might just actually be too embarrassed to see Marty knowing he’ll be in the driveway right down the street from her home.   
“You’re not even gonna come and say hi? I’m pretty sure he’s only doing this just to see you.” Cyrus says to Buffy in her bedroom, standing behind the girl as she skims the wardrobe of her closet.   
“He should be seeing you to see you. Not to see me.” Buffy picks out a pair of black nike shorts to wear in place of her leggings.   
“I’m just gonna be lying around waiting for the tryout results, anyway.” She tops off her cozy outfit with a teal blue tank top, turning around and slipping off her laceless sneakers to reveal unmatching socks.  
“I, will be relaxing tonight. You two should start spending time together, anyway.”   
“Well, it always nice to befriend my best friend’s future boyfriend.”   
She frowns. “Yeah. Far future.”   
“So you’re saying there’s a chance?”  
“Sure. Just not right now.”  
“He’ll be happy to hear that.” Cyrus grins, Buffy fuming in agitation. “Don’t tell him I said anything.”  
“Alright, I won’t.” The longer he smiles, the more irritable she feels. “He’s not only hanging out with you just to get the latest on me, is he? ‘Cause that’d be a dick move.”   
“He is not. He’s just helping me impress Jonah. Not that he knows about Jonah.”   
“Well does Jonah know about Marty?” Buffy asks.  
“What do you mean. There’s nothing to know. If you need us, we’ll be in my driveway. Feel free to say hi.”   
“Hm.” She deadpans, Cyrus scoffing and leaving her house to walk over to his own.   
As he walks up the sidewalk five feet from his house, here comes Marty zooming in from the opposite direction.  
“Hey Cyrus!” He comes to a stop at the end of the driveway.  
“Hey. I thought you were getting dropped off.”  
“I was, but I figured why not take my skateboard since I’m gonna be using it. It’s only a ten minute ride from my place.”  
“Happy to be ten minutes away from Buffy?” Cyrus teases.   
“Yeah, just don’t tell her I do. She might hunt me down.”   
He laughs, following Marty’s skateboard up the driveway and thanking him coming. “I’m sure Buffy being a few doors down is a huge plus.”   
Marty chuckles. “No basketball net?” He takes a look around.  
“You know me.”   
“Not enough.”   
Cyrus sounds a soft chuckle back, smiling in confusion.   
“So you really think you’re gonna learn about skateboarding just by watching me do it?” Marty teases. “At least let me teach you a kickflip.”   
“I dunno. I don’t want Jonah to know I got outside help.”   
“So, you want to learn about skateboarding without actually skateboarding?” Mary gets back on his board and rides over to him. He’s so close that Cyrus can feel the board’s front edge touching his ankle.   
“I was kinda hoping maybe I could just watch.”   
Marty flashes a flattered smirk.   
“Alright. Watch and learn.” He proceeds to circle around Cyrus repeatedly, giggling along at his own silly expressions.   
“You dizzy yet?”   
“Yeah.” Cyrus laughs, Marty coming to a complete stop right before his struggling eyesight.  
Cyrus can’t tell if it’s the dizziness causing a blur in his vision, but Marty looks sort of pretty, all of a sudden.  
“Hey I’m gonna get some water, do you need anything?” Hopefully some hydration will clear his head.  
“Sure. I’ll have some too if-“  
“Okay.” Cyrus rushes through the front door before he can get another look at him.   
He returns with his glass already half drank and vision back to being clear as the day.   
The only problem is that Marty is still just as attractive.  
Alright, this is fine. He can acknowledge the good looks of a fellow dude without it being anything gay.   
“You ran in there pretty fast.” Marty mentions as he takes his glass, Cyrus fearing for a split second that he could be on to him.  
“Ever thought of trying out for track?”   
He chuckles. “One thing at a time.” He leads him to the front porch where they take their seats.   
Taking a long sip of his drink, Marty pauses as Cyrus looks around before asking the one question that’s come to mind.  
“Do you even want to skateboard?”  
“Huh?” Cyrus looks at him.   
“Tomorrow, with Jonah. Do you even want to?”   
“I mean, he offered to teach me and I said yes. It wouldn’t have been my first choice, but, I’m open to trying new things.”   
“Like basketball?”   
“Sure. Yeah.” He laughs.   
“Well, how ‘bout this: you and I go do something. Your pick.”   
“I thought you were looking to spend all your time with Buffy.”   
“I can make room.” Marty smiles, Cyrus dashingly doing the same.   
“She’ll come around. Buffy.”   
“Yeah, I know. I just got to wait for the right moment to make a move...You into anyone?”  
Cyrus’ pupils shrink. “No.” His obvious denial makes Marty snicker.   
“That’s the look of a guy who likes someone. Come on. I know ‘em?”  
“Well, I was kinda hanging out with this girl Iris who’s a freshman at Grant. But, when she kissed me, I felt nothing.” He opens up.   
“Gotcha.” Marty understands. “Just let her down easy. There’ll be plenty of high school boys for her to move on to.”   
Cyrus chuckles. “Yeah...I’d give you advice on Buffy, but it kinda seems like you have that all figured out.”   
“Are you kidding? I’m terrified.” Marty laughs.   
“Oh, c’mon, she’s not that intimidating, is she?”   
“She’s fierce. Knows what she wants. I don’t like that in just any girl.”   
“Well I know she wants you. Trust me: she’s just as terrified. If not more.”   
Gazing ahead into space, Marty feels somewhat relieved to know this.   
“So,” his sights return to Cyrus. “If you don’t like this Iris girl, then who do you like?”  
“That’s confidential information.” Cyrus makes them laugh.   
“Does Buffy know? She has to know. She’s your best friend.”  
Speaking of Buffy, here she comes sprinting down the street up to Cyrus’ lawn with an elated smile and the most spectacular of news.  
“We did it!”  
Cyrus and Marty stand.  
“Both of us, we made the team!”  
“No way!” Marty yells, running over going in for a hug that Buffy actually accepts.   
They laugh in elation while squeezing each other tight, Cyrus walking over with a grin and hugging her next.   
Just as surprising as Buffy hugging Marty back, Marty goes in to hug Cyrus as well, who allows his embrace and almost forgets to hug back.   
“This is great we have to celebrate.” Marty insists.   
“I say we go to The Spoon. It’s on me.” Buffy offers.  
As fun as that sounds, Cyrus really doesn’t feel like being a third wheel.  
“What about Andi and Jonah?” Marty thinks.  
Cyrus can’t tell if that’d make things better or worse. At least he knows there’s no third wheeling them.  
“I wanna invite them, but they’re just so awkward together.” Buffy’s nose wrinkles.  
“That doesn’t matter ‘cause we’ll have you two to make up for it.” Cyrus comments, slyly smiling as Marty chortles and Buffy forces a scoff.  
“Yeah. Sure.” She acts like he isn’t utterly correct.   
“When do you have to be back by?” Cyrus asks Marty.  
“Ten.” It’s currently early in the hour of seven. “I don’t have any money though.”   
“Don’t sweat it.” Buffy says. “You know, unless you wanna ride back on to your house and break open your piggy bank.” She smirks, Cyrus giggling at Marty’s sneer.   
“Is it okay if I keep my skateboard here and come back for it?” He faces him.  
“Oh, yeah. Don’t worry. This is a civilized neighborhood.”  
“Yeah, until Buffy moved in.” Marty beams at her, the girl hollering a mocking laugh which just makes his all the more genuine.   
Cyrus wishes he could say the same for the smile on his face.

In their booth at The Spoon no less than twenty minutes later, Buffy and Marty sit together while Cyrus sits across her by himself.  
“You know you can sit with us, right?” Buffy asks.   
“I’ll let you two have your space.”  
She rolls her eyes at Marty’s cheeky grin.   
“There they are.” He points out Andi and Jonah walking in, the three of them watching the couple approach in a state that appears they’re happy to be in each other’s presence.  
Naturally, this makes Cyrus fear that the sparks have finally caught on to them.  
“Congratulations!” Andi exclaims the moment she and Jonah reach the table.   
“Hey look, it’s the two future NBA stars.” Jonah comments.   
“Oh my God, I’ve heard about them!” Andi plays along, the two new basketball recruits snickering and scoffing as the others giggle profusely.   
To Cyrus’ surprise, Jonah slides right in next to him whereas Andi goes in next to Buffy.  
He knows it’s not required for couples to always sit next to each other, but it still raises some suspicions. He’s not the only one thinking it, either. Hell, Andi and Jonah are aware of it themselves.   
That they’re avoiding being too close to each other so that they don’t have to go forward with any kind of affection.  
“Were you guys already hanging out?” Marty asks them.   
“Oh, no. But we were excited to meet up!” Andi feels a strange need to clarify this. “What about you guys?”  
“We were.” Buffy says. “Well, they were.” She points to Cyrus and Marty.  
“What for?” Jonah can’t help himself.   
Cyrus’ expression begs Marty not to reveal the specifics.   
“Uh, we were just chilling in his driveway when Buffy came and gave the news.” That’s all he’ll say.   
Jonah timidly nods.  
They order their baskets of baby taters from a waitress who Andi and Buffy are glad isn’t Amber. Curious for context, Marty asks about the details regarding her.  
“She’s Jonah’s ex who can’t stand me.”   
“Yikes.”   
The three of them discuss her further, an awkwardly quiet Jonah and Cyrus giving each other small smiles.   
Once their food arrives just a few minutes later, Andi announces she’ll be getting ketchup before Buffy offers to tag along.  
“Can’t forget about those extra napkins, right?” Marty teases, Buffy trying not to grin too wide about how he remembered such a small detail about her.   
“I’ll go with you guys.” He says, getting up and walking with the girls out of earshot to get the condiments.   
“You and Marty are friends now?” Jonah asks almost immediately.   
Cyrus blushes. “Yeah...We’re still going skateboarding tomorrow, right?”  
“Yeah!” Jonah’s relieved to hear this. “Definitely.”   
“I think you’ll like Marty a lot more the more you get to know him.”   
“Yeah...I mean, we all know where he and Buffy are gonna end up, right?”   
His implication makes Cyrus’ face fall and flush all at once before going pale.   
“Exactly…” He says as Andi returns with the charismatic pairing.   
Watching them return into their booth in the same seating order as before, Cyrus’ eyes fixate on the very pairing with nothing more or less than vulnerability inside.

Marty, Andi, and Buffy did most of the talking.  
Jonah and Cyrus spoke up here and there, but not nearly as much as they hoped to. Jonah wanted to interact with Cyrus, while Cyrus wanted to interact with both Cyrus and Marty, but their shyness got the best of them. Which is especially unusual for Jonah.   
So much so that Andi asks him about it on the walk back to Buffy’s.  
“You were really quiet tonight, are you alright?” She had pulled aside from Cyrus, who’s awkwardly listening to Buffy and Marty’s cheerful conversation.  
“Yeah. Uh…” Jonah pulls Andi further ahead, causing Cyrus to feel even more left out than before.   
“Do you like Marty?” Jonah asks Andi quietly.  
“What?” She laughs, at first assuming he means that in the worst way.   
“Like, what do you think of him?”  
“He’s nice! I think he’d make a good boyfriend for Buffy.”  
Her saying this prompts Jonah to ask a question he knows he’s going to regret.  
“Do you think I make a good boyfriend for you?”   
Andi almost stops dead in her tracks. “Why would you ask that? You’re a good boyfriend.”   
“Is there anything I could be doing better?”  
“Jonah, you’re not my employee.” She giggles. “It’s okay. You’re fun to be around.”   
He smiles shyly. “You too…”   
“I’ll race you to the stop sign twenty feet ahead.” Marty challenges Buffy.  
“You’re on!”  
With that, they take off at an impressive speed, leaving the remaining three behind to chuckle and scoff.   
Cyrus takes this opportunity to walk up to the current couple.   
“Everything okay?”  
Instantly sweating, Jonah and Andi can feel the widening of their eyes.  
“Yeah.” They say together in identically awkward tones.   
“Uh, are you guys still going skateboarding?” Andi quickly brings up.   
“Yeah. It’s gonna be a lot of fun.” Jonah smiles at Cyrus, who nervously does the same. “Don’t worry. I won’t hurt myself too bad.”  
Genuine laughter breaks out between the three of them.   
“How far did Marty and Buffy run?” Andi can see they ran far beyond what they said would be the finish line.   
“You know them.” Jonah says.   
“Yeah. Maybe they’re finally becoming official.” She hopes.   
If so, Cyrus hopes it goes a lot better for them than it has for the odd excuse for a couple next to him. 

“So I guess we’ll be seeing each other a lot more now.” Walking beside her, Marty breaks the comforting silence that was lingering between them. “First practice is Monday.”   
“Yeah.” She glances at him with a small smile, looking back into space.   
Marty desperately watches and waits for her stare.   
“Uhhh.”  
Her eyes finally lock on him.   
“I think we can be more than this.”   
“What?” She didn’t expect this from him tonight.  
“Yeah. I mean, we’re only gonna be seeing each other more, so…”  
Going into fight or flight mode, Buffy forces her eyes away from him with a furrowed brow, footsteps coming to a stop shortly after and leaving Marty waiting for a response.   
The gears in her brain are turning, expression looking as if she’s disappointed that he’s doing this.   
“Marty…” She resumes eye contact. “I dunno if that’s such a good idea.”  
“Why not? I mean, we’re great together.”   
“Yeah, but, that’s just it. We can’t risk ruining what we already have. We’re about to be teammates. Let’s just not let that stuff get in the way...Okay?”   
Mouth drying and face heating up, Marty can feel the humiliation gradually building up inside of him as his body breaks into a feverish sweat.   
“I just thought…”  
“I’m sorry.” The hurt on her face is proof. “What, what can I do-“  
Before anything else he’ll regret can be said, he dashes away faster than he ever has before, hearing the echoing sounds of Buffy’s overwhelmingly distraught voice calling his name.   
Running as fast as they can to get beside her, Andi, Cyrus and Jonah repeatedly ask what’s going on.   
“He left.”  
“Why? What’d you say?” Andi asks.  
“Nothing! What makes you think I said something?” Buffy defends. “I...just said I don’t want to be more than friends when we’re about to be teammates.”   
“What? Buffy why?” The other girl demands. “You shot him down??”  
“Not brutally or anything. He just took it that way ‘cause he’s a guy. No offense to you two.” Buffy says to the boys.   
“But Buffy-“  
“I know what you’re gonna say, and it’s my decision to not jump into a relationship.”  
Sounds awkwardly familiar.  
“But you wouldn’t be jumping into anything. Buffy c’mon. It’s Marty! Jonah and I were just talking about how great of a match you guys are.” Andi tries coaxing her.   
“I don’t disagree, but, if he wants to be with me it’s gonna have to be on my own time.” Buffy shrugs.   
“Isn’t that a bit unfair?” Jonah asks.   
“What’s ‘unfair’ would be him acting like a total asshole towards me ‘cause of this. He better not not show up to practice on Monday. That’d be an even worse move.”  
“Well he’s not just gonna act like everything’s fine.” Andi points out.  
“I’m not asking him to. Just that he doesn’t treat me any differently.”  
“So you want him to keep liking you?” Jonah’s having a hard time following.   
“Wh-no! Ugh. Never mind. Let’s just get back.” She walks faster, her friends following behind in silence. 

Arriving back at Cyrus’ property between ten and fifteen minutes later, they find that Marty’s skateboard remains in his driveway.   
“He’s not back yet?” Jonah assumes.  
“He left before us. He’s not coming here.” Buffy says. “He’s going straight back home.”   
“Then why leave this?”   
“I’m not giving it back to him.” She glares at the board, walking back into the street where Andi joins her.   
Cyrus notices Jonah’s gaze on the item left behind. “Was Marty teaching you how to skateboard?”   
“No. Pure coincidence. Well, not really. I wanted to learn more about skateboarding without him actually teaching me before seeing you...I didn’t want to seem clueless.” Cyrus admits, Jonah lighting up and pausing in surprise.   
“So what’d you learn.”  
“Hm?”  
“About skateboarding, what did you learn?”   
He scoffs. “I did more watching than anything.”  
Jonah bites the inside of his cheek. “Yeah?”   
Cyrus watches the lack of movement in his face, learning how easy it is to get lost in his eyes even if they’re turning away.  
“The girls went to Buffy’s.” Jonah notices; Cyrus being the next to discover their absence.  
“I feel bad for Marty, but I see where Buffy’s coming from.” Jonah shares. “What do you think? You’ve been kinda quiet about it.”   
Cyrus mindlessly stares him down. “Uh, no, yeah, I agree.”  
“She’s right about not rushing things if she thinks it’s a bad idea.”   
“Yeah...Do you think you rushed things?”   
Jonah’s face loses all color. “What…? With Andi? No. We’re just...Taking things slow.”  
Cyrus nods, looking at Buffy’s house down the street.  
“Well, something tells me that Andi will be staying over and that we won’t be allowed. Not that I’m a threat.”  
Jonah chuckles despite not knowing the deeper meaning.  
“You wanna stay over?” Cyrus strategically suggests. “I mean, you’re already here and we’ll be hanging out tomorrow anyway. Unless you want to get picked up-“  
“No.” Jonah refuses. “No, I can stay here tonight. If you’ll have me.”  
Cyrus smiles. “Come on.”  
On their way in through the garage, he hides away Marty’s skateboard for safekeeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comment below xoxo (Seriously I hate to sound desperate but that’s because I am you have no idea how much comments mean to writers so please please please! Give your thoughts.)

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you’d like to see more! :)


End file.
